Too Young For Me
by Bontaque
Summary: Harvey is 26, Mike is 17. Mike works at his local sandwich shop and Harvey develops a bit of a crush. To come: Harvey is shocked at how seductive Mike can really be.
1. Chapter 1

When a new sandwich shop opened across the road from Harvey's apartment, he was sure it was a terrible idea. They didn't really need another cheap place but then he realised that it opened early - early enough even for when he had a really early start so he decided to see if their coffee was any good. The service was friendly and quick and when he paid, he most certainly wasn't checking out the cute guy standing on the other side of the shop, checking the stock of the drinks chiller.

Three mornings later, Harvey stopped by again and the girl behind the till knew his order by heart. He'd been there every day since the first, sometimes stopping by for something eat on his way home. The coffee wasn't bad, the food was above acceptable. That's why he was here and he was sticking to it. The boy was behind the counter this time and Harvey watched as he made his cup for him, handing it over the counter with a warm smile. When he got to the office, he tried to focus on his work, but he ended up just staring at the paper. A shadow fell over him and he looked up.

"Morning, Donna," he said. She smiled.

"What's her name?" Donna had a habit of knowing everything. He didn't even ask. It was probably the way he was staring at the files or the way he was sitting. Or maybe she really could read minds, it would't actually surprise him. It was Donna, this is what she did. Anything she couldn't work out for herself, he ended up telling her anyway. Nevertheless, he just tilted his head, made a face that said _none of your damn business. _It was too early.

"Oh, Harvey, not again," she said. "Come on, tell me his name."

What did she mean not again? Okay, no, he knew what she meant. The women, they were easy. Harvey knew how to charm them, how to read their signals. He knew which words to say, how to look at them, even though he barely ever needed to do anything. But men? That was a different story all together. Sure, Harvey knew how to intimidate a man. He could probably even seduce one if need be. It was just the sexuality issue. Attraction to the same sex can be complicated. You can't just walk into a room and decide who you're attracted to and then make your move. You had to find who you were attracted to, work out if they swung that way and then try it on and unless you were in a particular type of establishment, the probability of getting past part one was low enough to put Harvey off bothering. It was too much hassle. He just sat back and looked, fantasised and, as Donna had experienced a few times, got uncharacteristically obsessed for a while until he never saw them again or his crush burnt itself out.

"Fine, no name. But aren't you going to gush about how sparkly his eyes are or how cute he is or something? Is it another little twink?"

Harvey almost laughed at Donna using _that_ term to describe his... type. He had to admit, though, it was painfully accurate.

"Donna, it's not funny. Damn, I don't even know how old he is."

"Oh, you cradlesnatcher. Who is he, then."

"He works in the new sandwich shop near me... and no, Donna, I don't need you to scope him out for me."

She sighed and made some excuse about needing to phone _someone. _She was going to check up on him, he knew it. He hadn't told her his name or even described him, but Donna knew him. He didn't need to.

He finished up late and wondered in the back of his mind whether or not the shop would still be open. It was fine, he just wanted a sandwich, that's was almost ten o'clock by the time he got back and he was really surprised to see that the light was still on. The door was open but the shop was empty, the chairs up on the tabletops.

"Are you closing up?" he asked from the doorway.

The cute guy popped up from behind the counter. He was the only person there.

"Oh! Hi! Sort of, we close at ten but there were no customers so I cleaned up early," he said. "But you're a regular. Come in."

"You sure?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah!" the boy said enthusiastically."What can I get you?"

Harvey walked up to the counter, sneaking a look at his name tag. _Mike_. He noticed that most of the food had been cleared away so he just picked a pre-wrapped blueberry muffin and put it on the counter.

"Just this, thanks."

"You sure? I can make you a fresh sandwich," Mike said. Harvey wasn't looking at his smile. He wasn't. How old was this kid?

"No, it's fine." Mike walked over to the coffee machine and raised an eyebrow.

"You at least want your regular to go with it?" Harvey smiled. He knew his order?

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks."

"Here," Mike said as he handed him his cup. Harvey tried not to notice when their fingers brushed over each other. "And don't you dare leave just because I cleaned a few tables."

Harvey paid and sat down in one of the booths so the he didn't have to take any chairs down. He unwrapped the muffin and took a bite as he didn't watch Mike finish sweeping the floor, didn't focus on his perfect ass in those criminally tight pants.

The muffin wasn't bad for something bought in. After a few sips of his coffee, Mike flipped the sign on the door to _closed _and pulled the blinds down. Harvey looked up when he heard the coffee machine whirr to life again.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Mike asked. "I've had a long day; I don't think I've sat down for hours."

"Of course not, sit down."

Harvey ate some more of his muffin as Mike finished making his coffee: adding three sugars and two times as much milk as he'd added to Harvey's. As Mike sat down opposite him, Harvey realised that it was quite a bit over twelve hours since he'd gotten him morning coffee.

"So, you've been working here _all_ day?" Sure, he'd been working for just as long, be he appreciated that there was a difference between sitting behind a desk, reading over briefs and standing up all day serving customers. Mike looked exhausted.

"No... uh... I start at five but I do a few hours before school every morning," Mike said, gulping his coffee down like he needed it to live. "Not ideal, but I need the money."

_School? Fuck. _"How old are you, kid?"

There was hesitation and Harvey watched him carefully.

"Uh... I'm seventeen."

Damn. Harvey was sure he was telling the truth. So close, yet so far. Wait, what? He was starting to sound like so pervy old man. As if he'd be fine with it if the kid was eighteen. At twenty six, Harvey was nine years his senior and they were nine years that counted. Harvey looked at him, his eyes so blue that they seemed enhanced. The kid looked innocent, he couldn't do this.

Then Mike raised his cup to his mouth again and Harvey couldn't help but stare at his lips. They were inhumanly red and, fuck, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel them wrapped around his cock.

"How about you?" Mike asked and Harvey was jerked back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"I just... you seem to come in here a lot. It'd be nice to know a bit about you."

Oh. Harvey hadn't banked on him being interested, in any way. The kid must have been alone for a while before he'd gotten here.

"I'm 26... I work in law." He didn't need to be too specific. The kid was working in catering, he didn't really want to compare jobs.

"Wow, really?" Mike looked genuinely excited. "I want to go to law school, become a defense attorney."

"Yeah?" Harvey chuckled. The kid didn't look like he had it in him. "Well you'd better start studying for the bar now."

"Oh, no, it's cool. I've kind of got an eidetic memory," Mike replied. "It means-"

"I know what eidetic means," Harvey cut in. "Well, you'd better not put it to waste."

Harvey was impressed. He finished the last crumbs of his muffin, realising now that it was impossible to eat a muffin in any kind of attractive way. He drank the dregs of his coffee and checked the time. When had it passed half ten?

"It's getting pretty late," he said. "I'd better get going. Thanks for the coffee."

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Mike said, standing up and taking Harvey's empty cup from him. "I mean... I assume you'll be back." Mike's face flushed red and Harvey couldn't fight his smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mike."

"Oh! Wait! I didn't catch your name."

"It's Harvey. Harvey Specter."


	2. Chapter 2

When Harvey woke up the next morning, he tried to ignore the throbbing of his cock. His alarm had pulled him from a dream in which he hadn't gone home quite so soon last night. He'd dreamt about Mike locking the two of them in the shop and then they'd been up against the counter. Fuck, he didn't need this right now.

He showered quickly, taking care of his erection as fast as he could, trying not to think too much about having those goddamn perfect lips on his. He got dressed, checked his appearance gathered his things for work and checked his appearance again. It was important. For clients. Not because he knew he was going to see Mike in a minute.

He walked up to the shop and _why was he nervous_? He ordered a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee from the girl at the till. She smiled as she gave him his food, eyes lingering on his face, trailing down his chest. His new suit was obviously worth every cent he'd paid. He looked around for Mike but didn't see him. Harvey tried not to be too disappointed. He was a little bit later than the day before. Maybe he'd already left for school. Fuck, he was actually crushing on a schoolboy.

He took his coffee from the girl, another smile. Just as he was about to leave, Mike walked through a door connecting the shop front to wat was probably storage.

"Oh, hi, Harvey!" he said brightly. He was out of his uniform, now. Harvey looked at the way his jeans clung to him and quickly forced himself to look away. Mike looked at the girl behind the counter and grinned at her.

"Make sure you're not late this time."

"I wont. I'm going to get changed after I finish cleaning the machine and then I'll be right behind you," she said.

Harvey walked out of the shop with Mike and he quickly spotted his car waiting for him.

"Are you kidding? You have a driver?" Mike asked, in awe.

Harvey just nodded. He watched as the kid unlocked his bike and felt a little guilty.

"See you later."

"Yeah, see ya!"

Harvey spent the journey to work eating his bagel and trying to justify this to himself. Mike wasn't that young, really, was he? Yes, there was an age gap, a pretty large one at that, but Harvey remembered being his age. He was young, naive, but he wasn't completely innocent.

No, he'd just do what he always did. Bury himself in some cases and try to forget it.

The next morning, Harvey was almost late to work. He'd waited an extra ten minutes before going in for his coffee, hoping to miss Mike. Seeing him right now wasn't going to help. His blonde co-worker that Harvey suspected was his school friend wasn't there, either, which was a relief. When he only just made it into work, he wondered if it was worth it. Mike was just a guy. He could look at him without going crazy.

After work, at around nine, Harvey walked into the shop. It was the same as before, empty besides Mike and himself.

"Hey, you were late this morning. Oversleep?" he asked as Harvey entered.

Harvey wanted to say no, he was never late but that would mean explaining why he'd waited for him to leave, so he just nodded.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee, thanks."

Harvey sat down in the same booth as before, watching Mike clean up out of the corner of his eye. Surely there couldn't be that many jobs that required him to bend over like that.

After a few minutes, Mike eyes the seat across the table from him with a raised eyebrow and Harvey smiled and nodded. _Of course_. Mike sat down after making himself a soda. Harvey laughed when he popped a bendy straw into the glass.

"A straw? I thought you said you were seven_teen_, not seven."

"Hey! I have sensitive teeth. Plus... straws are awesome."

Harvey didn't stare as Mike sucked on the straw and he most certainly didn't lick his lips when Mike began to play with it in his mouth.

"So, how was your day?" Mike asked. Harvey was taken aback by the honest behind the question. It wasn't usual for someone to be genuinely interested in a day's work.

"Okay. I was filing briefs for the most part, but I had lunch with an important possible client and I think I'm close to pulling him in."

"Cool. Seriously, I can't wait for law school," Mike said.

"How about you? Was school okay?" Harvey felt weird asking him about school. It was probably his last year, though. It wasn't that bad, was it? Anyway, it's not like he was fucking him. He just thought he was attractive, which he was.

"I guess. We have this stupid fucking dance coming up and I don't want to go but Jenny is trying to make me."

Hearing the word _fuck_ come out of his mouth was strange, but it's not like he hadn't used it at that age.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, she works here, too. Blonde, pretty."

"Ah. So why don't you want to go?"

"Well... Jenny and Trevor are dating, so they're going together, naturally. But we're all friends and I don't have a date, so I'll just ruin it for them."

"How come you don't have a date?" Harvey asked without thinking. He just couldn't imagine how a boy like this could be dateless.

"There isn't really... a few girls asked me when it got closer to the actual date but I said no," Mike said. He looked up at Harvey almost shyly. "I'm not really into... you know... girls."

Harvey's stomach flipped. _Fuck._

"Sorry, fuck, TMI? Trevor keeps telling me to keep it to myself because-"

"No! No, no. I just wouldn't have guessed, that's all," Harvey said quickly, not wanting to offend him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Completely. I'm not homophobic, if that's what you thought."

_Mainly because I'll go either way. Mainly because I've been thinking about my cock between your lips._

Mike smiled, his cheeks pink with embarassment.

"So, why don't you ask a guy?" Harvey asked. He knew the answer, he just wanted Mike to talk more.

"Are you kidding? There's one kid in the school that's out and he's basically a punch bag," Mike said. "Not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't even know if there are any... others. Plus, it just seems like a bad idea."

"I understand. Must be hard."

"Not too hard. I only have a few months left now, after all."

_Yes. It is his last year, after all._

Harvey had an urge to tell him, let him know in some way that he was into men, but he couldn't think of a way, didn't know why he wanted him to know and, ultimately, knew it probably wouldn't be good.

Besides, just because the kid was gay, it didn't mean he'd be attracted to Harvey. He drained his cup and Mike asked if he wanted a refill. On the house. He knew he shouldn't but he said yes anyway.

"So, do you like your job?" Mike asked as he sat back down. It occured to Harvey that he'd never been asked that before and he had to think about how to answer it, to explain _something _but he came up short, so he just answered simply with a _yes_.

"Do you have any interesting things happening at the moment?"

Harvey wanted to say that he wasn't allowed to discuss cases, wouldn't if he could, but he didn't want to put him off. Instead, he reached for something he could talk about.

"Mock trial starts next week."

"Mock trial? Like, a fake trial? Is it a competition?"

"Yeah, something like that," Harvey said."I need to find an actor or two to play my witnesses, but other than that, it should go fine."

They spoke about work and their general schedules for a while, until it was ten o'clock and Harvey decided he really needed to get that work done.

"Goodnight, thanks for the coffee," he said as he left Mike to close up.

"Night, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey woke up on time the next morning but somehow ended up running late. Everything seemed to take longer: his hot water wouldn't start for nearly five minutes, he couldn't find his phone or his keys. By the time he got down to the shop, the bike outside was gone. Mike's blonde friend was still there, though. He must have just missed him.

When she handed him his coffee, she slipped him a note and just winked. Once he was safely in his car and on his way to the office, Harvey unfolded it:

Harvey-

Here's my number in case you really can't find anyone for your trial. I take Drama, so I'm sure I can handle it and extra curricular Law, so I'll know what's going on. I'm sure I can get out of class because this would benefit both of those, so just text me to let me know it's you before calling, okay?

-Mike x

Below Mike's surprisingly tidy writing was a cell number but Harvey's eyes didn't get past the last letter. He'd signed it with a kiss? Damn. He entered the number into his phone and typed out a quick text:

Thank you so much for the offer, greatly appreciated. Will let you know if I need help. Harvey x

He erased the kiss and then pressed send just as the car pulled to a stop outside his building. He was glad that it was a Friday, Harvey was tired. The day was uneventful, with Donna being not so subtle with her questions about Mike and the paperwork practically filing itself. At the end of the day, a meeting was called to discuss the mock trial. The idea was that they got the weekend to prepare anything that they needed.

As expected, Harvey got the part of prosecutor. He looked through the file he was given and, damn, _that_ was convenient.

Client: Henderson Oil Services, pressing charges on their accounting firm for knowingly withholding information that could have saved the firm from bankruptcy.

Witness 1: Leila Henderson, CEO of HOS. Aged 35-55.

Witness 2: Mark Wright, summer intern at accounting firm, willing to give evidence. Aged 16-19.

When he arrived at the sandwich shop after work, he didn't see Mike inside. Instead, there was Jenny, standing behind the till, cleaning one of the machines. When he stepped inside, she turned around quickly and jumped.

"Oh! Fuck, you startled me!"

"Sorry... uh, is Mike around by any chance? I need to ask him something."

"No, sorry, it's his night off. I think he's at a party or something."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Harvey said and he left for his apartment.

Maybe he'd just call him. He might answer.

After three rings, the call connected and Harvey heard a lot of background noise before:

"Hellooo?"

"Hello. Are you drunk?"

"No. No. That's illegal."

Definitely drunk.

"If you're going to a party to drink at your age, it's probably not a good idea to answer the phone at said party," Harvey advised.

"But it's you!"

What? What did that mean?

"Yes, well, I got handed my file for Mock Trial today and my second witness is your age. So, is the offer still open? I can get you a letter offering you a few day's work experience to cover it for school."

"Sure! Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Okay, thanks, Mike. Don't let me keep you from your party."

"Awwwh, I'd rather talk to you," Mike slurred. "You're interesting. You have the job I want to have."

It seemed that Mike was a point-out-the-obvious drunk.

"We can talk some other time," Harvey said.

Mike protested some more but the slight moaning noises he was making were sending blood to Harvey's cock so he convinced him and hung up. Shit. He was fully hard now, straining against his zip. He sat down on the couch and pulled his erection out, trying not to think of how Mike had said "but it's you" because Harvey could twist that into meaning that Mike had feelings for him, or something along those lines. He wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked it slowly, thinking about how Mike would look pressed up against him, grinding into him slowly and, fuck, he needed to slow down. Those noises he had made, the half-drunken moans begging Harvey not to hang up, would he sound like that on the end of his cock? He came quickly, thrusting into his fist, biting his lip because he was scared that a certain name might roll off his tongue if he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey woke up and it was a while before he realised it was a Saturday and one that he didn't have to work through. He remembered the conversation from the night before and instinctively reached for his phone. There was a message:

Sorry about last night I think. Think you called. Was completely wrecked. Did you call about mock trial or did I imagine it? I wont be able to take call/text beck right away, working til 9

The kid was working? After that party? Harvey did not envy him. At least his text was readable. Harvey looked at the clock, half nine. He got up and showered and wondered what he was supposed to do. He couldn't just go down there and speak to him, he was probably busy. He didn't think that there would be a time today that the shop would be empty enough for some quiet discussion.

He got dressed, trying not to worry about his clothing too much. He ended up wearing a dark, long sleeved tshirt and jeans. Too casual? No, anything more would look strange. He walked down to the street and into the shop. The queue was halfway around the room and Harvey really wanted a bagel.

"You want your usual?"

It was Mike's blonde friend... Jenny? He nodded and smiled and she gestured to the seating area. Was this because he was a regular? He took a seat and waited, grinning when he saw a very hungover looking Mike approaching with his coffee and bagel.

"You look rough, kid."

"Well that's good, because I feel dead."

"How long have you been working? Do you get a break soon? I wanted to talk to you about the mock trial," Harvey said.

"I'm due one soon, but I'm supposed to take it in the Break Room," Mike said, frowning. "I'll explain to the manager and see if I can sit out here."

He dashed off as Harvey began to unwrap his bagel. He wondered when exactly he was supposed to be paying for this; maybe he had some kind of tab now. Mike returned three minutes later, telling him he just needed to clean some tables and then he'd be able to take a ten minute break. Harvey waited, watching people order coffee to stop himself watching anything else.

"Right, I'm done," Mike said, dropping down into the seat opposite him. "You look weird in casual clothes."

"Oh, thanks."

"No, uh, not bad weird, just..."

"It's alright. I've heard it before," Harvey said. "So, my case requires a witness your age. I'm going to need you Monday and Tuesday if you're up for it."

"I sort of remember you saying something about a letter to get me out of class?"

"Yes, I'm going to have to talk to your parents, but it will come under work experience," Harvey said. Talking to his parents. That didn't make him feel any better about his age.

"Oh... uh, well you can't talk to my parents. You're going to have to talk to my grandma," Mike said. "My.. My parents died when I was young."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." Harvey didn't know what he was supposed to say. Mike didn't look too upset, so that was good.

"No, it's fine. You didn't know. So, what would I have to do?"

Harvey handed Mike a copy of the file he'd been given.

"Well, technically, you only need to be a witness, but considering that you told me you have an eidetic memory, I thought it might be a good idea to give you all of the information," he said. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Only from eight til twelve, why?" Mike flipped through the file.

"You'll be playing my second witness, a student intern at the company that I'm prosecuting. I've got my other witness sorted, we're going to need to go over everything to get you ready," he said. It was true. Donna hadn't been happy about playing an older woman, but he was the best he could do. Sure, there were other people he could ask, but Donna would always be the best.

"Sure, anything. You want to get coffee and go over it?"

"I'd prefer somewhere quiet," Harvey said. If he hadn't been a minor, if he hadn't been attracted to him, Harvey would have just taken him up to his apartment, but it wouldn't have been appropriate. "I know a good restaurant around the corner. I'll take you to lunch. As a thank you for helping me with the trial."

"Okay," Mike said. He was smiling and Harvey was pretty sure that the slight blush crossing his cheeks wasn't supposed to make him so attractive. "Shall I write down my number so you can call my grandma?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you later."

Harvey finished his coffee and stuffed his bagel wrapper in the empty cup. He left, making his way back to his apartment, trying not to worry about being alone with Mike. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It would have been so much easier if the kid wasn't gay, if he didn't have a chance, but seventeen wasn't that young, was it? Fuck. He shouldn't be thinking about this.

The next day, Harvey was back down at the shop again. He'd phoned the restaurant and asked to reserve one of the back tables. No problem, it was somewhere he often took clients, it was intimate enough to hold a decent conversation, but public enough not to put them on edge. He was dressed similarly, his tshirt becoming a dark grey shirt. The restaurant wasn't too classy, but he still wanted to make the effort.

Mike came out of the back room, changed into a blue tshirt and jeans and Harvey smiled. Cute.

"Am I underdressed?" he asked as he walked out onto the street.

"No, it'll be fine," Harvey said as they set off.

"Is it far?"

"No, not far. Five minutes, maybe."

"So, what sort of person am I supposed to be? You know, for your trial?"

"I was thinking probably quite naïve, but intelligent. I need you to be completely sure of the evidence you're giving, what you heard and saw. The witness needs to be focused on the guilt of the company, disgusted that they would do anything wrong. Young, innocent, not yet corrupted by the world of business," Harvey said. "Do you think you could pull that off?"

Mike grinned, but it was a strange smile, wicked almost.

"Yeah, I think so. I might have to work on the innocent, not corrupted part, though."

"What?" Harvey laughed. "You? What's corrupted about you, eh?"

"I'm seventeen, Harvey, nearly eighteen. I'm not a child."

They spent the rest of the walk talking about the case, the background, what Mike should expect but Harvey couldn't think of anything but what Mike had said.

"Wow, we're eating here?" Mike asked when they reached the restaurant.

"Yeah, that okay?"

"Absolutely. It looks expensive, though, are you sure?"

"It's nothing, honestly," Harvey said, trying not to sound like he was boasting.

The waiter greeted them, impressing Mike further when he address Harvey by name. They were shown to a quiet table in the back and the waiter handed them their menus. Harvey didn't have to look, but he opened his anyway to give himself something to look at. Flicking his eyes up occasionally, Harvey noticed that Mike seemed nervous.

"Order anything you want, I don't mind," he said. "I'm sure you're hungry after work."

"I... Harvey, this menu has no prices."

"You don't need to see the prices if you aren't paying. Please, order what you want."

It was another minute before Mike spoke up again.

"Could I get the carbonara?"

"Of course," Harvey said, closing his menu and calling the waiter over. "One carbonara, one steak, please."

"T-Bone, rare?" the waiter asked. Harvey nodded. He rarely had anything different when he came here. "And to drink?"

"I'll just have water, thanks," Harvey said. "Mike?"

Harvey could see him thinking. He was hoping he wouldn't just choose water because he had.

"Lemonade, please," he said. The waiter nodded and left.

"So, have you had a chance to read over the file I gave you?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. It's interesting. Who are you up against?"

"Nobody important. As long as you focus on the facts, focus on what I tell you, you should be fine. Don't let him bully you, okay."

"Okay."

"If he tries, if it gets too much, just look at me, remember what you need to say and it'll be okay."

"How bad is he likely to be?" Mike asked.

"You can handle it. I could stop it, but in the end, if you don't crack, it'll make _him_ look bad. So just focus on me and make sure you don't panic."

"I think I can do that," Mike replied.

Their food arrived and they ate quietly, occasionally talking about hobbies and similar things. Harvey was pleasantly surprised to learn that Mike liked similar books as he did. Once they had finished, they spent an hour going over the case, Harvey eventually convincing Mike to have dessert half way through. They left after Harvey paid, making sure that Mike didn't see how much money it had cost. Truth was, their meal had probably cost close to what Mike earned in a week.

Walking back, Harvey couldn't help thinking about taking Mike up to his, instead of leaving him by his bike.

"So, you've got the address, right?" Harvey asked as the sandwich shop and his building came into view.

"Yeah. You think everything will be okay with school?"

"I'm sure it will. I have permission from your grandma and I sent them a pretty official looking letter. The trial starts at eleven o'clock, make sure you're in reception by half ten. Ask for Donna," Harvey said.

"Okay, see you then," Mike said, unlocking his bike. "Thanks for lunch."

Once Harvey had opened his front door and sat down, it wasn't long before his thoughts were slipping back to those ridiculously pretty eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harvey? Your other witness is here."

Harvey looked up, but he didn't even need to. He knew Donna would be smiling, knowingly.

"Okay, bring him in here," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me you got the kid from the shop?"

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Because she was Donna, obviously.

"Harvey, come on. How many seventeen year olds do you know?"

Harvey wanted to tell her that he was nearly eighteen but that was like admitting that this was wrong. Damn. She returned a moment later with Mike in tow and Harvey's heart leapt. He had told him to dress smart, a suit, as if it was a real trial and, fuck, it looked good on him. He looked ridiculously good, even if it didn't fit perfectly, even if his tie was way too skinny.

"Hey... Wow, this is a nice office," Mike said, looking around.

"Thanks," Harvey replied and gestured to a chair. Mike sat down, along with Donna and Harvey introduced them. She wasn't smiling as much any more, but she still had that knowing look. He was going to have to distract himself.

The first day went well. Donna was flawless, as ever, perfecting the betrayed, angry character. She had taken up most of the day, not cracking once in the cross examination. Harvey kept his mind on the trial, eyes flicking over to Mike only occasionally. The kid was paying close attention to the case, to the other side and Harvey knew he was working out how he was going to be pressured. Good, Mike was doing what he'd be doing. Harvey tried not to focus on how, a few of the times, Mike was looking right at him when he looked over at him.

The second day was harder. Mike testified about his former boss, giving evidence about sensitive information he had come across during his summer job. Harvey was surprised during his cross examination; Mike fought back tremendously well. His shy, quiet persona seemed to be slipping as he played the role, his gaze turning to Harvey only once or twice as the pressure mounted.

He knew he'd won from the end of the first day, but Mike's face when it was official made the win even better.

"You did it!" he said, grinning.

"You played quite a bit part," Harvey replied, ushering Mike out of the room when he noticed Donna looking at them. It was only two o'clock, he didn't have a client until tomorrow and he wanted to celebrate.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink," Mike said. "But I don't think any of the bars around here would look twice at my ID."

"You... what?" Harvey asked. He shouldn't have been surprised. He was pretty sure he'd been to a bar a few times at his age but still...

"How about I treat you?" Mike asked. "Well, not exactly treat, but you like pizza, right? Everyone likes pizza, don't they?"

Harvey couldn't help but smile. Mike was different, somehow. Maybe it was just because he wasn't tired from work, maybe it was the suit, he didn't know, but he just seemed more confident.

"Well I guess you do owe me."

"Great. I have work in two hours, though. Do you think maybe we could order one to your place?" he asked. "You know, because you're just across the street."

Harvey froze. Alone? Properly alone? He couldn't think of a good excuse to say no. _Oh, I'm sorry, no, I know you're underage but I can't help but want to fuck your brains out, so I don't think we should be alone together._

"Sure, I don't see why not."

A car ride later, one that involved a lot of accidental knee grazes and blushes from Mike that Harvey could have done without, and they were at his apartment. As Harvey opened the door, he was glad he wasn't messy. He was pretty sure that this was when other people worried about whether or not they'd left dishes in the sink or clothes on the floor.

Mike didn't say anything about the place this time, he didn't have to. Harvey ordered the pizza, making a mental note to get up early the next day so he could get some extra running time in. He offered Mike a drink and sat down.

"Thank you for being my witness, you were brilliant."

"No problem, it was fun. I mean, I know the whole work experience was a front for the school, but it was sort of like that," he said. "I've never seen real lawyers at work."

"Well, couldn't have done it without you, so thanks."

"Don't lie, Harvey. Donna killed it and you know it," Mike said.

"You noticed?" Harvey was surprised, as always. He didn't know what it was about this kid but he kept doing that.

"Of course. You could have done it without us, though, you were fantastic," Mike said, voice full of awe. "You were just so _passionate_."

Harvey didn't know what to say so he was glad when there was a knock at the door. He collected the pizza and paid before Mike could protest.

"I said I'd pay," he said when Harvey set the box down on the coffee table.

"What's the point in you working all those hours on top of school if you're going to waste your money on pizza?" Harvey asked. "Look, don't make this a pride thing, you need the money more than I do. It's fine. Please."

Harvey tried to ignore the way that his heart was racing as they shared the pizza, Mike's noise of enjoyment shooting right through him.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. I, uh, I haven't had pizza in a long time," he replied. He shifted position, the suit he was wearing was not the best at covering anything.

"Pizza gives you an erection?"

Harvey nearly choked. Had he heard that correctly? Mike's expression told him that he had.

"Er... I'd say yes, but that's just... no, pizza does not give me an erection."

Mike laughed. "So, how long were you planning on just looking?"

"W-what?"

"Harvey, you're obviously attracted to me. I thought you might like to get the... eye fucking over and done with and-"

"Mike!" Harvey said. "You're... You're way too young for me."

"I'm not! Harvey, trust me, I'm not a kid."

"You're underage."

Mike's hand was on Harvey's leg now. He should stop this.

"Mike, we can't-" Harvey pushed his knuckle into his mouth and bit down as Mike's hand brushed over his cock. Harvey was shocked by the forcefulness of it. Mike reached up and pushed Harvey's hand from his face and he had his lips pressed up against him before Harvey could stop him.

Harvey ran his hand up Mike's back, cupping his neck in his hand as they kissed. He could feel Mike swiftly unbuttoning his pants and, fuck, he wanted him to keep going, but no, he couldn't let this happen.

"Mike, stop." Harvey said as he pulled away. Mike stopped unbuttoning but his hand gave his cock a gentle squeeze through his pants.

"Is it the age thing?"

"Yes. I... we can't."

"Is it the age gap or just the legality?"

"The legality. I mean... No, both..." Harvey didn't know. Mike's hand on his cock wasn't helping.

"Are you saying that if I were eighteen, you'd still turn me away?" Mike asked. "Harvey, I want this so fucking badly."

"Fuck. I don't know. All I know is you're not eighteen, so it doesn't matter."

"I will be. It's my birthday in six days. Shall I come back after?" Mike's face was only inches from his and Harvey could see the determination in his face. "Can't I at least suck your cock now? I mean, you wouldn't be doing anything to me."

_Fuck. _

"N-No, still illegal," Harvey said quickly, pushing Mike off of him completely.

"You look surprised, Harv. Didn't expect me to want it too?" Mike asked. Harvey just shook his head as he struggled to rebutton his pants, his cock straining against the fabric. "Well, I do. I want you to fuck me, but I guess I'll have to wait until next week."

Mike grinned and pulled another slice of pizza from the box as Harvey just stared, unable to process what had just happened. He ate quickly, eyes darting down to the bulge still obvious at Harvey's crotch.

"I'd better get to work, then," Mike said, standing up.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Harvey replied, getting up and walking over to the door. Mike smiled at him as he walked over, a smile that Harvey would have seen as cute before. Fuck, he had misjudged him.

"See you next week, then."


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey spent the next three days ignoring thoughts of Mike's birthday. When he wasn't right there in front of him, it was easier to forget how much he wanted him. He couldn't help thinking how stupid this was. It couldn't happen, could it? Mike was way too young. Sure, there had been a lot of times when Harvey thought it was definitely more than just physical attraction but... he couldn't do this. But he was just so...

"So... he's pretty isn't he?" Donna asked as she set his coffee down on his desk for him.

"What?" She could read minds. That was it. That was the only explanation.

"It's alright, Harvey. It's his eighteenth soon. You can stop feeling guilty."

"I know."

"You do?" she asked with a grin. "How?"

"Uh..." Fuck. "He just let it slip, that's all."

He could lie. He was damn good at it but he couldn't lie to Donna. Maybe it was because he knew that even if he did, she wouldn't buy it.

"He just let it slip, did he? Well I'm sure that's true," she said and Harvey thought she must know what was going on in his head. Donna left and went back to her desk as Harvey told himself to just ignore everything and get on with his work. He could do this.

That was what he thought until he got a text counting down the days. Then another telling him that Mike wanted him, _needed _him and he couldn't help but picture it. He typed a message out quickly and almost deleted the whole thing before sending it:

_When exactly do I get to fuck you then?_

Why had he said that? He panicked for a second about him being still underage but, fuck, he hadn't even touched him yet. He was good. Mike's reply came through fast.

_Having party on birthday. Empty house. You should come over then ;)_

Harvey knew he would have cringed at the emoticon if it had been anyone else but he couldn't help but find it kind of cute. He still couldn't believe how forward Mike had been. He sent a reply quickly and then pocketed the phone, ignoring Donna's glance from across the room:

_I'll think about it._

Harvey forced himself to concentrate on work and ignore his phone until he got home. He checked his messages once he had settled on the couch. There were three:

13:42

_Okay, think about it. I'll send you the address if you want it, it's at a friend's place x_

15:01

_Let me know when you get home tonight. I thought we could discuss our plans_

Harvey almost laughed at the way he had put it. It was almost as if they weren't talking about sex.

18:32

_I hope you get home soon. I'm so fucking hard for you and I want to wait but I can't stop thinking about what we're going to do._

Oh. _Oh_. Okay, fuck. Harvey looked at the time. It had only been twenty minutes since that message. He scrolled down to Mike's number in his phone and pressed the call button. After a few rings, Mike answered.

"Hey." His voice was a little deep, breathy and Harvey tried not to think about why. He was going to be the death of him.

"Hi," he replied. He needed to pull himself together. He didn't get flustered. "So, did you wait?"

"What? Oh... yeah, I did," Mike said and Harvey could hear him grinning. "Sort of. I almost didn't."

"What do you mean? Mike, what are you doing?"

"Um... Well I thought you might be working really late again so I didn't think I could wait any longer. Fuck, I was thinking about you all day."

Harvey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was something about the way Mike had said that. He liked the idea of him thinking about him a little too much.

"Yeah? What exactly were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't even care about the rest of my birthday. I'm having a party for once and I don't even care, all I can think about is you, Harvey. I want you."

"I..." Harvey paused. For some reason, this was hard to say. "I want you, too."

Mike just chuckled on the end of the line and Harvey couldn't believe he'd let him have the upper hand.

"I know you wont let us doing anything yet but... does this count?" Mike asked.

"This?" Harvey thought Mike's breathing seemed faster than normal but he didn't want to say anything.

"Harvey, I'm naked right now."

"Oh. R-right."

"Right? Is that all you have to say?"

"Why are you naked?" Stupid. Fucking. Question.

"Well, I was having a shower, trying to hold off but then I couldn't stop thinking about what you'd look like in the shower and that was it," Mike breathed. "I got out and was just, er, getting started and then you phoned."

"Oh. Are you still... uh..." Harvey sighed. What was he doing to him? He was the best closer in the city and suddenly he couldn't ask a simple question?

"Well no, I didn't want to make you awkward. I stopped. It was hard. Wait, not that. I mean difficult. To stop," he said. Then, in an undertone: "I'm still hard."

Harvey bit his lip. "You wont make me awkward. I don't mind."

"You sure?" Mike asked but there was definitely a hitch in his breathing. Harvey took a deep breath as he heard a small moan from the other end of the line.

"I'm sure."

"Fuck, Harvey... The fact that you seem to want me too, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Seem to? I thought I'd made it pretty obvious that I did."

"I know, I know, it just seems really unbelievable, okay?" Mike said and Harvey heard a creak that must have been his mattress. He wanted to tell him it shouldn't be, that Mike was the most attractive person he'd ever seen but he didn't want to seem creepy.

Harvey just listened to Mike's breathing, knowing that that was just as creepy but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I can't wait, you know," Mike said. "You should come to the party. I don't want to have to wait til the next day."

"Yeah... I think I will," Harvey replied. "Make sure you text me the address. Are you sure nobody will find it weird?" Harvey knew it wasn't right. Everyone there was going to be Mike's age.

"I d-don't care." Mike was breathing harder now. "They don't have to know anything, we can go somewhere alone. I just want to see you, Harvey. I want to know what you want to do to me."

"You do?" Harvey asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Please, tell me."

"Oh fuck, Mike, I want to do so much to you. I've been trying not to think about it but you're making it so hard."

"Oh?" Harvey could hear Mike laughing softly and he rolled his eyes.

"Not... like that," he said but he couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're saying that I don't make you hard? 'Cause I thought I did the other night."

"I, uh, yeah, okay, you did. You do."

"Would it be terrible if I asked you what you were wearing?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I called you as soon as I got in. I'm wearing a three piece suit."

"Three piece? Like with a vest? _Really_, Harvey?"

"What? Are you trying to give me fashion advice?"

"No... I just think you should take it off."

Harvey smirked. He couldn't believe Mike _kept_ getting the upper hand.

"Okay." He put his phone on loudspeaker and stood up, removing his jacket and vest quickly.

"Are you actually doing it?" Mike asked.

"I'm down to my shirt, tie and pants," Harvey said. "Want me to keep going?"

"Y-yes. I really want to see what you look like under those suits."

Harvey thought about it for a second. Did he trust Mike? He thought he did. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off and then picked up his phone. He took a photo of himself from the waist up and sent it. He heard a bleep, which must have been Mike's message tone.

"Oh. _Fuck_, Harvey."

"That's all you're getting, okay?" he said, smiling slightly at the way Mike had said his name. He trusted him, but he wasn't stupid.

"Okay. But fuck, take the rest off. You don't have to show me."

Harvey put his phone down again and removed his pants, glad to relieve the pressure on his erection. He heard his message tone ping and picked his phone up. Mike hadn't... he had.

"Fucking hell."

It was all he could say. There, on his phone, was a photograph of Mike, from the navel up. His face was flushed, his hair was wet and he just looked slightly obscene. Harvey couldn't help but look at his collarbones. The caption read "_would have been waist up but didn't want to get you in trouble x_"

"Is that a good _fucking hell_?" Mike asked.

"Y-yes. Very good."

"Are you naked now?"

"Yes."

Mike's groan made his cock twitch and Harvey had to bite his lip again to stop himself from making any similar sounds.

"Can't wait to see more of you," Mike said. "Please, tell me what we're going to do."

"Can't wait either," Harvey said. "Can't wait to see all of you. What do you want us to do?"

"I told you before," Mike said. "I want to suck your cock. I want to taste all of you and then I want you to fuck me."

Harvey couldn't help it that time. He groaned. Those words, coming out of Mike's mouth, it was too much.

"I'd like that."

"I've been thinking about it since I first saw you," Mike said. "Are you doing anything? You sounded like you were."

"No, I'm not," he replied. "I just... really liked the sound of what you had in mind."

"So that would be okay?" Mike asked. He knew what he wanted but Harvey knew he was still at least a little nervous.

"Well it is your birthday. It's up to you." Harvey resisted the urge to call him _kid_.

"Good. I haven't... Just... I haven't exactly done this before, is that okay?"

Fuck. _Fuck_. Harvey shouldn't have found that sexy. No.

"That's fine. I'll be gentle with you."

"Oh no, please don't be," Mike said with a chuckle. "When I said I wanted you to fuck me, I meant it. I've been thinking about this for so long. Don't hold back."

"Damn, Mike, you're killing me," Harvey breathed. He sat on the hand not holding the phone. He was going to wait. He was at least waiting for the phone call to be over before he dealt with his erection.

"I don't see why you can't just enjoy yourself now, Harvey. You're not doing anything to _me_."

"It's not the point."

"Well can you at least help me?" Mike asked. "I feel like I've been holding off forever and I can't just do it if I think it's going to make you awkward."

"I told you it didn't."

"I know but-"

"Mike, it doesn't make me awkward. Please... if you feel you need to do something, don't let me stop you. You said something about me helping you?"

"Yeah... I don't know, maybe you could talk to me?"

"Okay."

There was a pause for a second, as if Mike hadn't really expected him to say yes but then Harvey heard a choked off moan.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I-I don't know... I just need to know that you're there."

"I want you, Mike." It was the only thing he could think right now.

"Why?" _Why?_ Harvey could think of so many reasons. So many.

"I've always wanted you. I noticed you because you were... the only word for it is pretty, really. Look at you. You're fucking pretty. Watching you clean tables got me hard."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck. I've been feeling out of line for ages because I just wanted to spread you over one of those tables... I wish I could just come over now and fuck you."

"Oh, god..."

"You close already, Mike?"

"Y-Yeah... I was pretty much there before I started..." he breathed. Harvey had seen it in the photograph he'd sent. Fuck, he wondered what he must look like now.

"I'm going to tell you what you've been making me think about, okay? I don't want you coming until I'm finished telling you. You're going to need to more self control if this is how you get just from me talking to you."

The noise Mike made was incoherent, but it wasn't a bad one.

"I've been picturing you naked. I've been waking up hard because I've been dreaming about locking the doors of your shop and fucking you up against the counter."

"Really?" Mike's voice was deeper than he'd ever heard it.

"Yes, really. Mike, I've purposely waited for you to leave so I could get my coffee without seeing you because I didn't think I could control myself. Nobody has ever done this to me."

Mike just whimpered. Harvey pictured him and right then, he cursed his conscience.

"I thought I'd be okay, but then you told me you were gay and then suddenly I had a chance and I couldn't help it. I kept picturing you, on your knees, lips around my c-cock."

"Fuck, Harvey, please..."

Harvey smirked. Mike didn't have to do what he told him but he was. Maybe it was because he didn't think he'd come to see him on his birthday if he didn't. No. Harvey didn't think that was why. He wasn't completely evil, though. He'd waited long enough.

"Okay."

That was all he had to say. He heard a groan and Mike breathing and Harvey had to bite down on his lip to stop himself just wrapping his hands around his cock right then. No. He had waited this long. He could wait another minute.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Mmm... Yeah, I'm f-fine," Mike breathed.

"Good. Don't forget to send me that address and what time I should be there."

"Okay. Bye Harvey."

"Bye Mike."

Harvey put his phone down and sighed. What was he getting himself into? He tried to have some self restraint but it was hard after holding off and listening to that, but he paced himself. He sank back as he thrust into his hand. The noises he'd made, fuck. He'd get to hear them in person soon.

He was close and then Harvey couldn't stop himself. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the menus until he got to the photograph Mike had sent him. He was perfect. His eyes were so blue, looking straight at the camera. As always, Harvey was fixated on those lips. He thought about Mike telling him that he wanted to suck his cock and that was it. He was gone. He almost dropped his phone as his orgasm hit, crashing through him hard.

That night, as midnight ticked over. He got another message.

_Thanks for earlier, good night. Two days ;) x_


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey stood outside and looked up at the house. He thought about turning back. He wanted to see Mike, he did, but he didn't think it needed to be like this. He wanted to take him out properly or something but Mike was young, he probably wouldn't appreciate a good restaurant. Then again... Harvey was going to be the oldest person in that house by far. He almost didn't keep walking but then his phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans (they were tailored but still the most casual clothing he owned):

_Stop hanging around outside, it makes you look creepy x_

He had no choice now. He walked up to the front door and pushed it open; apparently this was the kind of party where they left the door open all night. It wasn't as bad as he'd pictured. There was one girl sitting with her head in her hands on the stairs, evidently too drunk to function but there were no couples strewn in the halls like he'd expected.

"Harvey, hi!" It was Jenny, hanging off the arm of a tall guy that was checking him out with absolutely no subtlety.

"Hey, is Mike around?" A few people were looking at him with worry. Maybe they thought he was family of whoever's house this was. Harvey winced mentally when he realised they were probably wondering if he was the guy's father. He was glad he'd removed his jacket. It was a casual jacket, but still, it made him look older so he'd slung it over his arm when he'd gotten out of the car.

"Last I saw, he went down to the basement," said Jenny's probable boyfriend. "I'm Trevor, by the way. If you need anything, let me know. Or, uh, ask Mike. This might as well be his house, too."

Trevor pointed him towards the stairs and Harvey made his way across the room. He'd expected there to be more people in the basement, so he was surprised when it was just Mike. It felt like ages since he'd seen him and he couldn't help but grin. Whatever nerves he'd had (yes, yes, somehow this kid had made him nervous) evaporated when he saw him sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"I thought you were going to stand out there all night," he said, motioning to one of the windows. Harvey could see the wheels and lower trim of his car. The windows were set high in the basement wall and Harvey knew Mike must have recognised him from his shoes.

"Sorry... Happy Birthday!" It was all he could think to say. He didn't want to explain why he hadn't come in straight away. "I haven't bought you anything, I'm afraid. I didn't know what you'd prefer, but I thought I could take you out for a meal next time you're free."

The truth was, Harvey didn't think it would look too good if he adorned an eighteen year old with expensive gifts, but again, he wasn't going to say that.

"That's fine. You can be my present."

They both laughed at how lame that had sounded. "Have you been drinking, Mike?"

"A little. Not much. Just enough to make me less nervous."

"You're nervous? Why?"

"Harvey, you've seen yourself. Don't make me explain it. Come on, sit down."

Harvey walked over and sat next to him, wondering how exactly they were supposed to go about this. He set his jacket down on the empty cushion beside him

"Mike, I just want to say, we don't have to rush this. I..." _Care about you? Want to do this properly?_

"I've waited long enough," Mike said.

Harvey was about to protest, to tell him that maybe they should just watch some tv first or something (not that he was suddenly worried about messing it all up with him, he didn't care, not in the slightest) when Mike was kissing him. For the second time, he'd managed to make him forget everything he was worrying about.

Harvey slid his hands around Mike's waist and pulled, moving him onto his lap. He pulled back a little to look at him, to admire the sight of him straddling his legs and then they collided together again. It wasn't perfect, it was messy and Harvey found himself wondering how many people Mike had even kissed before him.

"Harvey?" Mike asked as he moved back slightly. "Is this a one time thing or... I mean, I'm fine if it is, well, no, but it's better than nothing but I just want to know where this is-"

Harvey kissed him quickly to stop him from babbling, even though he was stupidly cute when he was.

"No. I don't want it to be a one time thing."

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck, his fingertips playing with the edge of his shirt collar. Harvey pulled him closer, thinking he'd never get tired of kissing him and Mike _moaned_ against him. Fuck, Harvey thought that might have been the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He slid his hands down Mike's back and pulled him forwards again, encouraging him to thrust against him, if just to hear him moan again.

Mike was pulling almost desperately at the buttons of his shirt now. Harvey moved his hands to help him but then he thrust against him again, harder, and he forgot what he was doing for a moment. He was sure that if he hadn't been worried for a while and full of sudden... feelings... then he would have been fully hard from the moment he'd seen Mike but, as it was, it had still only taken a few kisses, moans and him writhing around in his lap.

"Harvey, fuck, can we..." Mike breathed, his head falling down into the dip of Harvey's shoulder.

"What?"

"I don't know, I just... oh fuck, I want you so badly."

Harvey wanted to make this last, or at least have Mike at his so they had the next morning... or something, but that wasn't really an option. Mike might be of age now, but he was still young and having him sleep over at his probably wasn't really possible, yet.

"Have you... I know you said you haven't done this before, but have you," Harvey asked, pausing for the best way to put it. He was used to talking to clients, but not about anal preparation, "experimented?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine," Mike said. "Wait, fuck. What about... shall I run upstairs and see if I can find Trevor's lube?"

Harvey shook his head and pushed Mike back a little so he could reach into his jacket pocket and he pulled out a medium sized bottle of lubricant and some condoms. He hadn't known how much he'd need, what with it being Mike's first time.

"So, uh, where are we doing this?" Harvey asked, half annoyed that they hadn't planned this better, half enjoying it.

"I'm fine like this," Mike said, grinning and grinding his crotch into Harvey's again.

"A-Are you sure?" Harvey asked. He didn't want this to be harder than it needed to be.

"Please, I want it like this."

This was going to be an issue, he knew it was. There was no way he was going to be able to say no to Mike when he looked at him like that and he knew he'd have to do something about it. Later. Mike was pulling at his shirt again, unbuttoning it quickly and staring at each inch of skin he uncovered. Harvey tried not to smirk too much when Mike licked his lips as he pulled his shirt open fully.

"I... _fuck_," he breathed.

Harvey pushed away from the couch, letting Mike pull the shirt off of his back. He gasped as Mike started to kiss and lick at his newly revealed shoulders and chest, his fingers running all over him. Harvey grasped the hem of Mike's tshirt and pulled, tugging it off over his head. Now it was his turn to stare. He was perfect, of course he was. Not the chiselled "perfection" he was used to seeing at the gym, but real perfection. His skin was soft, pale. He had a freckle or two near the top of his left shoulder. He was thin but lightly toned, from youth rather than carefully planned workouts and his collarbones and shoulders jutted out just the right amount from it. Harvey wanted to run his hands all over him, study every part of him, but the look on Mike's face told him he wasn't going to let him. Not yet.

They moved over each other, skin on skin now as they kissed. Their kisses had improved already. They'd gotten used to each other, no more butting of noses, less teeth but more tongue as Mike rolled his hips again. Harvey groaned into his mouth as he did so and slid his hands down to the waistband of Mike's jeans, fumbling with the zip. He could feel Mike's erection through the denim and he couldn't resist running his thumb over it, teasing a small whimper out of him. Mike placed a hand on his chest and pushed himself up, raising himself off of his lap to let Harvey start to work his jeans down.

Mike reached down and unzipped Harvey and there was much thrusting and grasping at each other as they kicked their jeans and underwear onto the floor. It would have been much quicker if Mike had just stood up, separated from Harvey for all of five seconds, but at that moment, it didn't really seem like an option.

"Finally," Harvey said with a smirk as he pulled Mike into him again, their cocks pressing together between their bodies. He reached down and stroked them together but Mike shook his head.

"No, fuck, I don't think I could last too long... Just fuck me..."

Harvey really wanted to keep going, but as much as he liked seeing Mike writhe around in his lap, he really wanted, needed to see him like that on his cock. He picked up the bottle of lube and uncapped it, spreading as much on his fingers as he could. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck and leant back. The younger man squirmed as his fingers made contact, pressing into him but he was gentle. He worked them into him, opening him up and he was surprised at how little effort it took. Not that Mike wasn't the tightest thing he'd ever felt, no, he really was, but he'd expected more resistance, more wincing from Mike.

When he was sure he was ready, Mike had only flinched twice and he was still half hard.

"You alright?" he asked as he picked one of the condoms. Mike nodded and kissed him, running his hands over his body again. By the time he'd rolled the condom on (he was clean, he knew it, but he didn't expect Mike to trust that, nor did he want to teach him to do things like that), Mike was fully hard again and trying to climb straight onto him.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Harvey said, even thought he wanted the exact opposite. He applied more than enough lube to his cock and then he held Mike by the hips, supporting him as him as he slowly lowered down onto it.

Harvey had to bite his lip to stop himself from thrusting up hard as he felt Mike moving down onto him. He held him firmly as he waited for him to adjust and Mike leant forwards to kiss him and, fuck, that changed the angle.

"Shall I... start moving?" Mike asked and Harvey could only nod. He continued to grasp his hips, helping him move back up and sink down again. Mike gasped and did it again, eyes fluttering as he moved and Harvey was torn between throwing his head back and focusing on the sensation and just watching Mike. Suddenly, Mike's hands were on his, grasping his fingers and tightening them over his hips. Harvey looked at him questioningly, not knowing if it meant what he assumed it did.

Mike let out a noise that sounded like _please_ and pulled at his wrists, urging them to move and Harvey went with it, gently at first in case he'd gotten it wrong. He thrust up into him as he pulled him down and Mike just stared at him intently, his lips parting slightly.

"Keep going, please," he breathed.

"You sure?"

"I told you, want you to fuck me."

Harvey didn't think he'd get tired of Mike saying things like that. He lifted him and pulled him back down, harder when he started to beg him to and it was perfect. He wanted to do more, he wanted to continue stroking Mike's cock like before but it already looked like he wasn't going to last very long. Harvey could feel Mike's breath on his shoulder as he lowered his head, leaning against him and thrusting.

"Fuck, Harvey... I think, ngh..." Mike breathed, not finishing his sentence when Harvey reached down and squeezed his cock, letting his thumb brush over the head before he started to stroke it fast. He'd wanted this to last, but now he had him like this, all he wanted was to see Mike come. He looked so debauched, it was obscene and with a few flicks of his wrists, his other hand still pulling him down hard onto his cock, Harvey had him twitching and gasping in his lap.

The sounds Mike made as he came, coupled with the sensation of him tensing and clenching around him were enough to bring Harvey to the edge. When Mike started to come down, he slid his hand back to his hip and grasped him hard, thrusting urgently and kissing him.

Harvey was almost there, the pleasure coiling at the base of his spine and then it was too much. Mike was breathing his name and he didn't think he'd ever heard anything like it. They stayed together for a long time, kissing and just enjoying being there but after a while, Harvey became aware of the noises upstairs and realised that it probably wouldn't be good if he stayed for too long.

"Mike, I wish I didn't have to leave," he said.

"Do you? I mean... Can't I come with you or something?"

"No. It wouldn't be right. Not yet,'" Harvey said. "Don't worry, we'll work something out, soon, I promise."

"I... This has been the best birthday."

Harvey knew he was trying to say something but didn't want to straight out thank him for the sex, because that would be weird.

"I'm glad it was good for you, too. We should, er..." Harvey motioned to his lap and Mike smiled before easing himself up so they could pull apart, finally.

There were final kisses and smirks as they pulled their clothes on. It was weird. Harvey hadn't done this in a while. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex with someone who he fully planned to see again.

"I might just... sleep, I think," Mike said. "I'm staying here anyway and I don't really want Trevor and Jenny asking questions."

"Okay... well, I'll be off, I guess," Harvey said, resisting the urge to say something overly stereotypical. "I'll phone you tomorrow, so we can arrange when we can go out for a meal."

He left Mike curling up on the sofa, pulling a blanket over himself. He wished more than anything that he could have taken him home with him.


	8. Epilogue

Harvey looked at his watch. It wasn't like Mike to be late, but sitting the Bar exam was probably stressful enough to throw him off a bit. He turned up, only five minutes late and quickly found Harvey at their usual table.

"Sorry I'm late, I-"

"It doesn't matter. How was it?"

"Fine, I guess. I drew a blank for a few seconds but it was fine."

Of course it had been fine, Harvey had been telling him that it would be fine for months, but that didn't stop Mike being nervous the whole time. They both knew that he knew the material inside out and that, really, his time at law school had been more of a formality.

Harvey wondered if Mike would have stuck with law as a career if it hadn't been for him. He probably wouldn't have been able to afford it without him and it hadn't been easy, for either of them. Having a relationship with such an age gap was difficult, but Harvey had learned to relax about it and Mike had matured fast and it had slowly become less of an issue. People stopped talking about it, even after they moved in together and, now, nobody even batted an eye.

Harvey reached across the table and took his hand.

"You did well, you know you did."

Mike smiled. Harvey saw him visibly relax. Good. Harvey needed him to relax so that he could, too. Very few things could make Harvey Specter nervous these days, but proposing to his boyfriend was one of them.


End file.
